I choose to be with you
by Chiharu Yuizaki
Summary: The Final Battle is over. The light side won.Harry asks Draco a question about where their relationship stands. Because I choose to be with you. Draco replies. HPDM FLUFF


I choose to be wtih you

-

-

-

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Summary: The Final Battle is over. The light side won.Draco asksHarry a question that could change their relationship forever. HP/DM SLASH

A/N: very sappy one-shot, because we deserve all the fluff we can get

_You treat me like a rose  
You gave me room to grow  
You shone the light of love on me  
You gave me air so I can breathe  
You open doors that close  
In a world where anything grows  
You gave me strengthso I stand tall  
Just like a rose_

Like a Rose by A1

It was a breezy, nice, afternoon and Harry sat on the grass by the lake, his back against the tree. From the corner of his eye, he saw him sitting down, watching a butterfly get caught by the giant squid in the lake, and emitting a cute yet rather malicious laugh. Harry smiled.

Draco looked over at him and stood up, walking towards him in a graceful gait, if such a thing could be possible.

Harry smiled as Draco sat down next to him on the blanket they they spread by the bank. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a feeling that had been growing steadily, ever since Draco had pulled him out of his self-loathing over Sirius and Dumbledore's death, ever since, he had told him that he was just not the-boy-who-lived, not just another weapon that could be used for a victorious resistance. He's not sure yet what it is, but it was certainly strong if it could make him feel happy and yet so weak.

"It's all over now." Draco had said in a quiet voice, staring at the lake. "The war...everything."

Harry nodded before taking a bite of the cockroach cluster he had, chewing it thoughtfully. "Yeah, it is."

Draco sighed and nodded, taking the candy from Harry and popping some in his mouth before returning it to the owner.

A silence took over the two, each in deep thought about something, Harry thinking of the past, the years he spent in this school that he would leave in no less than two weeks for graduation. All their adventures, secret or otherwise. Everything ended already, on that bloody day in April 1st, an ironic day because it was April Fools, and somewhere in his mind, he kept on thinking that maybe the bastard Voldemort was still alive, just bidding his time. But Harry knew that that it was impossible. The Horcruxes were all destroyed and Voldemort is now dead, it was just his building paranoia that was doing it.

"Hey, Draco." Harry asked, breaking the silence. "Since it's all over, why are you still with me?"

Draco stopped chewing. He stared at Harry and furrowed his brow, seemingly thinking of a reason.

And then he smiled. "Because I chose to be here. I choose to be by your side."

And Harry's heart felt like exploding with happiness.

On the outside though, he remained calm.

"Why?" he asked.

Draco gave a loud sigh and ruffled Harry's hair, making it more messy than it already was. "Does everything have to havea reason with you, Potter."

Harry frowned. "But Draco, you were the one that said that everything has a reason."

"Not everything." Draco contradicted. "For example, you don't really need you appendix, but it's there. You don't really need a tail bone, but it's there. You don't really need to eat desserts, or have weekends off instead of going to school, or take a shower, or..."

Harry raised his hands in defeat, looking at him. "So you're saying that you have no reason to leave?" he asked, scrunching up his nose as he saw Draco take some Bertie and Blott's every flavor jelly beans and popped a yellow one with orange and red spots in his mouth. "Then that would also mean that you don't have a reason to stay either."

Draco swallowed his candy, making a face. "Does that mean that you prefer the company of plebians rather than my glorious self, Potter?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head in a playfully way. In actuality, he had been wondering about it for some time now. Before the total war, Draco had been nothing but a thorn in the side, a pain in the ass, so it was very reasonable that he had hated the man. And then during the war, he had surprised Harry when he renounced the Dark side and joined the Order in fighting the Death Eaters. But now, now that the war is over and done with, there really is no more reason to stay together and be friends. They could go back to loathing each other. But why is Draco still beside him, still helping him?

"I just need an answer to that, Draco. Even if only as a consolation." he said in a low voice, determined to find the answer to the question that was gnawing his mind for quite some time now.

Draco didn't reply, only continued to eat his candy as if it was the only thing in the world that was worthy of his attention at the moment. Harry waited for a moment but when he was sure that Draco wouldn't answer, he sighed. So he turned towards Draco, and now that they were face to face, he noticed that Draco's eyes weren't the dark grey like the dungeons any more but the silver of little christmas bells. He stared at Draco... hard, to find the answer he was looking for.

"Potter, I'm not playing a staring game with you."

"Tell me why you're still with me, Draco. I can't promise you anything. I don't even think I can promise you candies."

Draco smiled at him. Not the sneer that he gave to people he thought weren't worthy, or the fake smile he gave his dead parents, but the smile that was only meant for Harry. The smile, that for some odd reason, made Harry feel very calm and relaxed. That one that made his heart beat faster and confused him, but always gave him answers while asking even more questions.

"If I tell you the reason, what would you do?" Draco asked.

Harry was silent, comtemplating the question with such seriousness that it made Draco smile.

"If I tell you the reason, would you still let me be with you?"

Harry looked at Draco with a smile on his face. His heart pumping faster, his mind racing. _What would Draco say?_ His hopes and dremas were resting on this answer. Everything was resting on this.He was hoping, possibly depending on it.

"The reason I'm still with you Harry, is because, I love you." and he had said it so simply and so straight forward that Harry felt tears on the brim of his eyes.

And he laughed.

Laughed like there was no tomorrow as he higged Draco with all his might.

And his heart gave a whoop of joy as he felt Draco's lips, meeting his, in a sweet first kiss, promising more to come.

It was a breezy April afternoon underneath the tree by the lake where the giant squid lives that marked the day that Harry Potter fell in love with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
